Damon's Daughter
by GreenEyedGirlx
Summary: Its 3 in the morning and baby salvatore is screaming her lungs out yet again. Damon wakes up and tries to comfort his baby girl. Just a cute one-shot. R&R!


**Hey Guys. I have again brewed up another Vampire Diaries fanfic, only this time its a one-shot between Damon and** **his baby girl. Never done a one-shot before so I hope you like it:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Plot**

**Its 3 in the morning and baby salvatore is screaming her lungs out yet again. Damon wakes up and tries to comfort his baby girl.  
>Just a cute one-shot.<strong>

Damon visibly winced as another ear splitting scream escaped his daughters lungs. _How could something that tiny make so much noise?_ he thought to himself as he untangled his body from his wife's warm arms. He watched as the brown haired beauty beside him squirmed in her sleep at the loss of skin to skin contact before bending down to plant a kiss on her forehead. He slid off the bed rather reluctantly and pulled on a pair of sweats that were strewn over the open door of the wardrobe. He rubbed the sleep from his sore eyes, squeezing them shut again when shrill cries erupted through the boarding house. The sound that had officially became the households soundtrack.

Elena stirred and propped herself up on her elbows at the last round of screams, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the room. "Damon?" she called out soflty, slowly.  
>Damon sunk back turning to face his wife as she lay in their bed. He smiled softly and raised his forefinger to shush her. "I got her 'Lena" he whispered "Go back to sleep" He kissed her head again and waited a few moments to make sure she revisited her earlier, uniteruppted slumber. He stroked her cheek lovingly when he heard soft snores bubbling at the back of her throat before turning on his heel, down to the nursery where his wailing daughter needed him.<p>

Upon opening the door of nursery, the screams came to a halt. The light from the hallway illuminated the room and the tear-stained face of his baby girl as she lay on her front on the pink bedspread, small head turned to face him. He felt something pull at his heart at her soft blue eyes begging him to pick her up, kiss her, rock her, anything. He stepped into the room, smiling as he noticed she was following his every move.  
>She wailed softly as he got closer, and when he outstretched his arms down into the crib she yelped excitedly at the prospect of her daddy holding her.<br>He turned her onto her back slowly, resting one hand under her head and one hand under her lower back. She squirmed slightly as he lifter her up, but when her head was finally buried into the crook of his neck, the whimpers stopped altoghether and Damon kissed her dark brown tuft of hair as she made suckling noises.

"What was all that about, huh?" he asked, bouncing her up and down as he paced across the room. His daughter didn't answer, just laid her soft downy head against his chest, happy that she was finally being paid attention to.  
>"Tell you what" Damon began, humming quietly in her ear "I'll sleep in here with you, so that way you'll never be alone"<br>The baby made a sound that he perceived as appreciation and he grinned widely from ear to ear. He shifted her from one arm to the other, and sank down into the arm chair sat in the corner that he had hauled into the room earlier that day, glad that they had gotten rid of that uncomfortable wooden rocking chair Elena had insisted they use simply because it was a family heirloom. As he watched his daughter's wide blue eyes scan the room, he thought back to the day she was born and the overwhelming love he felt for her and her mother.

x

Flashback  
><em>"Damon it hurts!" Elena wailed, biting back a scream "Please make it stop!" Damon felt useless. His wife was in pain and there was nothing he could do to help. He couldn't even feed her blood in fear of her dying from childbirth.<br>"Im here Elena, its all gonna be worth it when she shows up. You can do it" Damon kissed the knuckles of the pale white hand gripping his with other-wordly strength.  
>Elena shook her head feverishly as another wave of pain washed through her body. "I can't, I can't" she repeated over and over. Damon felt like crying. He looked up at Bonnie who stood on the other end of the hospital bed, gripping his wife's other hand, tears making tracks down her face at seeing her best friend writhe in agony.<br>"I can take away some of the pain, but this is nature Elena. I can't go completely against it" she said, low enough so the doctors and nurses surrounding them couldn't hear._

_Damon pressed a kiss to Elena's forehead and spoke for her "Do it Bonnie, I hate feeling so useless, but you dont have to" Bonnie nodded, pressing her hand to Elena's stomach, the source of the pain. Damon compelled the doctors in the room to let Bonnie do what she had to do, never letting go of his wife's hand as he did so.  
>"You will not question what is happening in this room, you will deliver the baby safely and forget this ever happened"<br>Suez, Elena's midwife nodded in a zombie-like way and carried on dabbing a wet cloth on Elena's forehead. "Now Elena" she began "Were gonna need you to push one last time, hard"_

_Elena whimpered and tried to bury her face in Damon's jacket "Tell her I can't" she begged him "Tell her I just can't" She gave in this time and screamed loudly, not bothering to bite it back. Damon winced and gripped her hand even tighter.  
>"Elena, Elena" he repeated slowly "Look at me Elena" Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from the bedspread and stared at him, tears pooling in her eyes.<br>"You can do this. Your Elena Gilbert, your strong and I know you have it in you. Our daughter is just a few minutes away"  
>Elena shook her head and Damon felt his efforts shatter, but she wasn't shaking her head for that reason "Im not Elena Gilbert" she stated, managing a small smile "Im Elena Salvatore"<br>She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, then screams from tiny lungs filled the air._

_Damon felt his world stop in that moment. _

_Suez took the baby from the doctor and held her up to them both "Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" she asked tentively. Damon nodded, not really knowing what he was doing and stared down at his daughter. His daughter. He couldn't really believe he could say those words._

_As soon as she was there, she was gone, whisked away to be cleaned up and both Damon and Elena's eyes searched for her. She was back a few minutes later, wrapped up in a stitched cream blanket and then Elena was holding her.  
>Damon couldn't help but stroke her face, her small, round chubby face. Gasping when she opened her eyes at his touch. Her bright blue eyes glistened as she stared back at him, and her cries paused. Elena bent her head down, nuzzling her nose against her cheek.<em>

_"Hey there baby" she greeted softly, crying freely now "Welcome to the world Thea Viola Salvatore"_

End of flashback

Thea's eyes had began to droop again as she succumbed to sleep once more. Damon took her small hand in his, laughing when she curled her palm around his pinkie. Although her eyes were closed, she wouldn't stop squirming, so Damon cleared his throat and began to sing.

**"You were just a small bump unborn, four months then brought to life,  
>You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,<br>I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, and now your scan on my unmade plans,  
>Small bump in four months, you're brought to life<strong>

**I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
>If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you<strong>

**Cause you are my one, and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>Oh you are my one, and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>And you'll be alright.**

**You're just a small bump unknown and you'll grow into your skin.  
>With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.<br>(Oh) Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice.  
>And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.<strong>

**I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
>If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you<strong>

**Cause you are my one, and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>Oh you are my one, and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>And you'll be alright.**

**You can lie with me, with your tiny feet when you're half asleep, I'll leave you be.  
>Right in front of me for a couple weeks.<br>So I can keep you safe.**

**Cause you are my one, and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>Oh you are my one, and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>And you'll be alright"**

The song ended and Damon held his baby closer to his chest. She was positively asleep now but he couldn't bear to set her down just yet. Instead, he just sat there with her lying across his chest. He closed his eyes, the steady rythm of Thea's heartbeat acting as a soft, sweet melody.

He kissed the top of her head, smiling inwardly.

"I love you Thea. You and your mother mean everything to me. I'll _always _be here for you"

x

**So guys, thats it for my first one shot. Don't know how I did, so review to let me know!**

**The song Damon sang was 'Small bump' by Ed Sheeran. Its such a beautiful song, check it out!**

**Hope you liked it:)**


End file.
